1964 (estrenos)
En 1964 se produjeron varios estrenos o publicaciones de contenido relacionado con el [[Universo de Doctor Who|universo de Doctor Who]]. Fue un año dominado por la emisión de las temporadas primera y segunda en televisión. Hacia septiembre, la serie pasó a emitirse en Nueva Zelanda además de en el Reino Unido. * - "The Escape" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Ambush" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Expedition" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Ordeal" se estrenó en BBC tv. * Una grabación del [[tema de Doctor Who|tema de Doctor Who]] realizada por BBC Radiophonic Workshop se lanzó como sencillo de 45 RPM. Este fue el primer estreno documentado de música de la banda sonora de la serie. * Otra grabación del tema de Doctor Who, esta vez realizada por Eric Winstone y su orquesta, se lanzó en Pye Records, siendo probablemente la primera grabación realizada sin ser de la BBC. * - "The Rescue", séptimo y último episodio del serial The Daleks, se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Edge of Destruction", primer episodio del serial de mismo nombre, se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Brink of Disaster", segundo y último episodio del serial The Edge of Destruction, se estrenó en BBC tv. * 15 de febrero - Radio Times (con fecha de 22-28 de febrero) tuvo su primera portada relacionada con Doctor Who, promocionando el primer episodio del serial Marco Polo: "The Roof of the World". * - "The Roof of the World" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Singing Sands" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "Five Hundred Eyes" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Wall of Lies" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "Rider from Shang-Tu" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "Mighty Kublai Khan" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "Assassin at Peking", séptimo y último episodio del serial Marco Polo, se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Sea of Death", primer episodio del serial The Keys of Marinus, se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Velvet Web" se estrenó en BBC tv. * - "The Screaming Jungle" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Snows of Terror" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "Sentence of Death" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Keys of Marinus", sexto y último episodio del serial de mismo nombre, se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Temple of Evil", primer episodio del serial The Aztecs, se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Warriors of Death" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Bride of Sacrifice" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Day of Darkness", cuarto y último episodio del serial The Aztecs, se estrenó en BBC1. * - "Strangers in Space", primer episodio del serial The Sensorites, se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Unwilling Warriors" se estrenó en BBC1. * - The Dalek Book fue publicado por Souvenir Press, siendo probablemente el primer libro relacionado con Doctor Who con material original. * - "Hidden Danger" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "A Race Against Death" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "Kidnap" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "A Desperate Venture", sexto y último episodio del serial The Sensorites, se estrenó en BBC1. * - "A Land of Fear", primer episodio del serial The Reign of Terror, se estrenó en BBC1. * - "Guests of Madame Guillotine" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "A Change of Identity" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "The Tyrant of France" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "A Bargain of Necessity" se estrenó en BBC1. * - "Prisoners of Conciergerie", sexto y último episodio del serial The Reign of Terror, se estrenó en BBC1. Con este episodio se concluyó la primera temporada clásica de Doctor Who. * - "Planet of Giants", primer episodio del serial de mismo nombre, se estrenó en BBC1, dando inicio a la segunda temporada clásica. * - "Dangerous Journey" se estrenó en BBC1. * - Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks, la novelización de The Daleks escrita por David Whitaker y la primera novela relacionada con el universo de Doctor Who, fue publicada por Frederick Muller. En 1973, se reimprimió por Target Books bajo el título Doctor Who and the Daleks. * - "Crisis" se estrenó en BBC1. * 14 de noviembre - Radio Times (con fecha de 21-27 de noviembre) volvió a tener una portada relacionada con Doctor Who, en esta ocasión anunciando el anticipado regreso de los Daleks en The Dalek Invasion of Earth. * 14 de noviembre - Los cómics de Doctor Who tuvieron su debut en el número 674 de la revista TV Comic con la primera parte de The Klepton Parasites. * - "World's End", el primer episodio de The Dalek Invasion of Earth, se estrenó en BBC1. Por primera vez, un episodio de Doctor Who contuvo bastantes grabaciones localizadas y trajeron de vuelta a un adversario visto previamente. También fue el primer serial en incorporar lugares famosos de Londres (pese a estar situado en el futuro). * 21 de noviembre - La segunda parte del cómic The Klepton Parasites se publicó. * - "The Daleks" se estrenó en BBC1, dando inicio al anticipado regreso de los Daleks. * 28 de noviembre - La tercera parte del cómic The Klepton Parasites se publicó. * - The Go-Go's lanzaron su canción parodia "I'm Gonna Spend My Christmas With A Dalek". * - "Day of Reckoning" se estrenó en BBC1. * 5 de diciembre - La cuarta parte del cómic The Klepton Parasites se publicó. * - "The End of Tomorrow" se estrenó en BBC1. * 12 de diciembre - La quinta parte del cómic The Klepton Parasites se publicó. * - "The Waking Ally" se estrenó en BBC1. * 19 de diciembre - La sexta parte del cómic The Klepton Parasites se publicó. * - "Flashpoint" se estrenó en BBC1. Este episodio contuvo el primer cambio importante en el reparto con la salida de Carole Ann Ford de la serie. * 26 de diciembre - La séptima parte del cómic The Klepton Parasites se publicó. en:1964 (releases) Categoría:Años del siglo XX Categoría:Años 1960 Categoría:Años (estrenos)